


Sweet Cream

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Blanca doubts Pray Tell's culinary skills.





	Sweet Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



It was sweet of Pray Tell to invite her for a cup of hot tea and something to eat, if only Blanca could figure out exactly what that something _was._ She wanted to be appreciative, but-- "What... is this?"

Pray Tell looked affronted. "Miss Blanca," he said. "That is _obviously_ a cream puff."

Not for the first or last time, Blanca couldn't stop herself from honesty. "Obviously," she said, poking at what was meant to be cream, "no one taught you how to cook."

"I am _affronted,"_ he said, though he also looked a little embarrassed. "I'll have you know I have presented these to the finest people in New York."

Blanca might have been new to the city but she wasn't born yesterday. "But did they _like_ it? Or did they just _eat_ it?"

"I confess," he said, backing down, "my cooking usually wasn't the topic under discussion."

"Now the truth comes out," she said, smiling at him. "They was so impressed by your musical talent they didn't worry about what you'd set in front of them."

Pray Tell pushed his glasses up and leaned in. "Blanca, dear, music is only one of my talents."

She laughed in delight.


End file.
